The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog
The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog is the newest Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon series and the first Sonic series to be flash animated. The series airs on Disney XD two years after Sonic Boom. The series is also a reboot to the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Synopsis: When a world inhabited by anthromorphic animals called Mobius was about to be taking over by the evil Dr. Eggman. Then, an adventurous and heroic blue hedgehog named Sonic the Hedgehog arrives and save the day where he will not stop at nothing until he will defeats Dr. Eggman and save the world. Then, he later gains helps from his two-tailed buddy, Tails and expert emerald tracker and strongarm, Knuckles. Together, they become Team Sonic where their gain allies and battling enemies later on down the roads. Cast and Characters: Main Characters: *Sonic the Hedgehog (Voiced by Vincent Martella) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Voiced by Naoh Schnapp) **Nicole the Holo-Lynx (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Knuckles the Echidna (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) *Amy Rose (Voiced by Eden Sher) *Princess Sally Acorn (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Rotor the Walrus (Voiced by Eric Bauza) *Bunnie Rabbot (Voiced by Ashleigh Ball) Supporting Characters: * Sir Charles "Chuck" the Hedgehog (Voiced by Paul Eiding) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Voiced by Steven Blum) * Rogue the Bat (Voiced by Cree Summer) * E-123 Omega (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Vector the Crocodile (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Episo the Chameleon (Voiced by Rino Romaro) * Charmy Bee (Voiced by Tara Strong) * Cream the Rabbit (Voiced by Tara Strong) * Vanilla the Rabbit (Voiced by Vanessa Marshell) * Cheese the Chao (Voiced by Tara Strong) * Big the Cat (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Silver the Hedgehog (Voiced by Josh Keaton) * Blaze the Cat (Voiced by Lacey Chabert) * Prince Elias Acorn (Voiced by Jason Spisak) * Jet the Hawk (Voiced by Sam Reigel) * Storm the Albatross (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) * Wave the Swallow (Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) Villains: Eggman Empire: * Dr. Eggman (Voiced by Jim Cummings) * Bokkun (Voiced by Kath Soucie) * Orbot (Voiced by Tom Kenny) * Cubot (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) * Metal Sonic/Neo Metal Sonic (Voiced by David Kaye as Metal Sonic, Tom Kane as Neo Metal Sonic) * Egg Pawns (Various Voices) * Egg Shooters (Various Voices) * SWATbots (Various Voices) Deadly Six: * Zavok (Voiced by Keith David) * Master Zik (Voiced by Corey Burton) * Zik (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Zeena (Voiced by Gary Griffin) * Zomon (Voiced by Michael Patrick Bell) * Zazz (Voiced by Steven Blum) Other Villains: * Scourge the Hedgehog (Voiced by ) * Ilbis (Voiced by ) * Black Doom (Voiced by ) * * Episodes: Season 1: # In the Beginnings..., Pt. 1 ## Synopsis: On an world called Morbius where anthromorphic animals rules the land. Than, an evil scientist named Dr. Eggman try to conquer the world. But, he army are being destroy by a blue hedgehog named Sonic, who plan on stopping him from taking over the world. Than, he gain a friend in an 10-year-old boy named Miles "Tails" Prower after saving him from Dr. Eggman's Egg Shooters. ## Introducing Characters: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Nicole the Holo-Lynx, Dr. Eggman, Bokkun, Orbot, Cubot, Egg Pawns, Egg Shooters, SWATbots # In the Beginnings..., Pt. 2 ## Synopsis: As Sonic takes Tails to his home at the forests where he meets Sonic's uncle, Sir Charles "Chuck" Hedgehog. Than, the two shows Chuck that Eggman's plan of stealing the legendary Master Emerald and seven Chaos Emeralds from Angel Island. After arriving to Angel Island, Sonic and Tails must find a way of telling the guardian, Knuckles the Echidna that they are not his enemies before Dr. Eggman steals the Master Emerald! ## Introducing Characters: Knuckles the Echidna, Sir Charles "Chuck" Hedgehog # Teamwork Troubles ## Synopsis: After stopping Dr. Eggman's plans and having the seven Chaos Emeralds goes around Mobius, Team Sonic find themselves having a bit of troubles of working together. Than, Dr. Eggman create and sent in E-123 Omega to destroy Team Sonic when he find a Chaos Emerald in the forests which not to far from Sonic's home. Now, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles must find the emerald while also dealing with E-123 Omega as quick! ## Introducing Characters: E-123 Omega # Fighting for Freedom ## Synopsis: While finding another Chaos Emerald, Team Sonic encounter and team of freedom fighters where they meets the princess of Mobius, Sally Acorn, Sonic's old childhood friends, Amy Rose, Rotor the Walrus, and Bunnie Rabbot. While that, Dr. Eggman sent in two robots to destroy Team Sonic and the Freedom Fighters while also finding the Chaos Emerald. ## Introducing Characters: Princess Sally Acorn, Amy Rose, Rotor the Walrus, Bunnie Rabbot # Emerald Hunt ## Synopsis: As Team Sonic and the Freedom Fighters beings their hunt for the last five Chaos Emeralds by spiting ups, while on his own, Knuckles encounter an female bat named Rogue the Bat who helps him find a Chaos Emerald. Than, Dr. Eggman sent in Orbot and Cubot to trap both Knuckles and Rogue and find the emerald. ## Introducing Characters: Rogue the Bat # Let the Race Begins ## Synopsis: While taking a break from finding Chaos Emeralds, Sonic find himself in a race contest where he find the follow racers a little bit strange. Than, he soon learn its a trap by Dr. Eggman. Who will help him? an suddenly reformed E-123 Omega? # To Catch a Thief ## Synopsis: When Team Sonic and the Freedom Fighters learn that Rogue is framed for a crime that she didn't commit. Than, they get helps from an group of detectives know as Team Chaotix where they help them out of finding the real imposter and clear Rogue's name. While that, Rogue encounter an family of rabbits and an chao, who just happens to have a Chaos Emerald with them. ## Introducing Characters: Vector the Crocodile, Episo the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Cream the Rabbit, Vanilla the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao # Family Matters ## Synopsis: ## Guest Star(s): Sumalee Motano as Aleena the Hedgehog, Drake Bell as Manic the Hedgehog, Tricia Helfer as Sonia the Hedgehog # Inside the Digital World ## Synopsis: # Girls' Night Out ## Synopsis: # Dr. Eggman's Strikes! ## Synopsis: # Behold, the Death Egg, Pt. 1 ## Synopsis: # Behold, the Death Egg, Pt. 2 ## Synopsis: Season 2: # Aftermath ## Synopsis: # # # # # # # # # # # # Crew: Executive Producers: Producers: Directors: Curt Geda, Voice Director: Andrea Romaro Music by: Noam Kaniel Animation Provided by: Production Companies: Sega of America, Inc. Distributor: Disney-ABC Domestic Television Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Category:Sonic series Category:Sonic Series Category:Disney XD Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoons Category:Flash Animation Category:Billy2009 Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:TV series based on video games Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action/adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Science Fantasy Category:Science fantasy Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Romance Category:Mystery